line_gundam_wars_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
In order to participate in Missions, player has to spend Stamina. Each mission requires different amount of Stamina. The harder the mission, the more Stamina is required to take part in. Stamina recharges itself at a rate of 1 Stamina every five minutes. However, based on the player's level, there is a Stamina cap. This cap increases as the player's level increases. There are five types of Missions: Standard Mission Player can challenge in Standard Mission right from the beginning. A new stage is unlocked after clearing its previous ones. As of March 2018, there are 220 stages. Player can get coins and remodeling parts from clearing Standard Mission. Hard Mission Hard Mission is unlocked after clearing Standard Mission 100 times. Coins and Custom Parts can be obtained from Hard Mission. Story Mission Player can pick the Gundam series and revisit the story line while battling for Unit Blueprints, Pilots, and Battleship Blueprints from the series. Player can replay the series to collect more rewards. However, players can only played up to three times per day. Diamonds can be used to increase the number of playable times. The numbers of missions vary in different series. Each series consist of Main and Another story lines. Here are the available series in Story Mission as of March 2018: # Mobile Suit Gundam (Main: 23, Another: 18) # Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Main: 7, Another 7) # Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Main: 23, Another: 18) # Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Main: 9, Another: 1) # Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Main: 6, Another 1) # Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Main: 3, Another: 2) # Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Main: 6, Another: 1) # Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Main: 12, Another: 6) # Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Main: 21, Another: 21) # Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans (Main: 6, Another: 1) Daily Mission In order to join Daily Mission, player will have to use one of the two gold keys to unlock the Mission of choice. Two keys are provided everyday and the number of keys collected does not rollover to the next day (maximum two keys). Player can only unlock one Daily Mission with one key at a time. Player also has the option to use Diamonds to unlock Daily Mission if all two keys are used. Once a Daily Mission is unlocked, using either a key or Diamonds, player has 30 minutes to "farm" for the special rewards. There are four types of rewards in Daily Mission: * Beam Parts * Physical Parts * Coins * Experience Boost Battle Tower Battle Tower was added to the game on Oct 25, 2017. It can be unlocked by clearing Standard Mission 50. Unlike other Missions, where player can bring Battleship and MA along with the five Units of choice, player can only bring five Units to battle against five Units on the enemy team in each tower level. No Battleship or MA. Each Unit's HP and EN carry over to the next floor. If a Unit's HP reaches 0, it will not be able to join the next battle. There are two difficulties in Battle Tower, Normal and Hard. Normal In Normal difficulty, there are a total of 15 floors. Each floor has two levels, LV★ and LV★★. Player can collect Tower Points (TP) after clearing each floor. LV★★ grants more TP than LV★. First time clear rewards are as follow: # Diamonds x 10 # Coins x 30,000 # Change Ability Cards x 1 # 3★ or above Guaranteed Mobilization Ticket x 1 # Silver Box x 3 # Stamina x 10 After clearing Normal difficulty, Silver and Bronze boxes will be rewarded based on the total points obtained. Successfully clearing Normal difficulty will give player the option to skip nine floors the next day, starting at floor 10. Hard Hard difficulty becomes available after player clears Normal difficulty three times. There are a total of 25 floors. Each floor has three levels, LV★, LV★★, and LV★★★. Each level grants different rewards. While clearing LV★ level grants the least Tower Points (TP), player has a higher chance of getting Battle Tower items. Clearing LV★★★ level only rewards TP. Battle Tower items include: * HP recovery * EN recovery * Damage Armor * EN MAX Repair Kit These items can only be used in Hard difficulty. Unlike Normal difficulty, player has two chances to choose a Unit of a friend to be in the battle lineup. That means player can use a friend's Unit as one of the five Units in Hard Battle Tower. But only one friend's Unit is allowed at one time. So it is an advantage to have higher level players as friends to help in Battle Tower. First time clear rewards are as follow: # Diamonds x 30 # Coins x 50,000 # Change Ability Cards x 3 # 3★ or above Guaranteed Mobilization Ticket x 1 # Universal Blueprints x 2 # Gold Box x 3 # Silver Box x 5 After clearing Hard difficulty, Gold and Silver boxes will be rewarded based on the total points obtained. TP can be used in Tower Points Exchange Booth for Universal EN Tank, 3★ or above Guaranteed Mobilization Ticket, Unit EXP Boost, Pilots, Change Ability Card, and Unit Blueprints. Since the launch of Battle Tower, the only way to exchange for Turn X is through Tower Points exchange. Events Missions From time to time, the game developer holds new events for a certain duration, ranging from 3 days to 3 weeks or so. Player can get limited items such as Unit Blueprints and Pilots by clearing the Events Missions. There are normal Events Missions, where player can clear them by using regular lineup. There are special missions where player needs to use Units with high attack rate because of the damage dealt limit of 1. Occasionally there are missions that require all the players to participate to reach the total number of defeat. Rewards are sent out only if a certain accomplishment is fulfilled.